


1/5

by darling



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, alternate endings, canon ending, vignettes so tiny the word should be shortened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling/pseuds/darling
Summary: twenty percent isn't zero, and sometimes that's something; and other times? it's everything.





	1/5

  
  


*

  
  
  
  


_ it might not have been us. or it might have been. i mean, that's how most real stories go. _

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**iv.**

lio disappears. well. dies. well. it feels like both. somehow.

the world remains. galo finds this a contentious end but the dead stay dead and even galo understands this. he spends time talking to the bright cool wind that took lio away. there are three months or so left. heris is hard at work to do what kray said could not be done. there is no time for trials or healing; there is only time to keep trying. 

galo is galo. he smiles and doesn't overly examine his unhappiness -- no time for that either. but it might be wallowing anyway when he says things like,

"that was my first kiss." and, "i thought it was alright. but. i guess…"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**ii.**

parnassus deserts the earth and because it's space, the betrayal is silent.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**v.**

galo dies, and lio who has focused for so long on saving his people, feels first: nothing; second: too much; third and never finally: spared and condemned all at once. not by galo. never by galo, who could not even condemn kray. no. 

by himself.

lio visits the grave burning rescue builds and kneels in the grass and the flowers that breathe life into his body and his fire and his apology. 

but he does not linger. the earth still needs saving; there is still time; and, lio, supposes, most people in history who did the right thing were feared at one point or another.

sometimes, always.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**iii.**

**  
** there is room for error with science. the earth does not burn. but the burnish are never free and after the six month ultimatum proves false, galo never sees lio again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**i.**

galo chases rescue the way galo does most things: bright and vulnerable and headlong. lio cares for his people the way lio always has and eventually extends this to others -- also, it ends up, his people: bright and vulnerable and headlong. in the thick of them: flats and sharps and speed and time like a frozen lake melted down to the core saying: we are here.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


_ this time, we are still here. _

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
